


In the Heat of the Moment

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adorkable, Consensual, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Fire Powered Superhero, Gentle Dom, Lots of kissing, Masturbation Instructions, Orgasm Control, Sex against the wall, Teasing, Temperature Play, mutual orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: You're just chilling will the literally hottest fire powered superhero back at headquarters, when things get a little sexually tense. To cool you down a bit, he flies to his fortress of solitude located in the arctic circle to get a good look at the northern lights. However, when you find out the fortress lacks heat, you can only think of one way to warm-up...
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This script is part of the superhero series which is a collaboration between many wonderful GWA writers. It is for use on the GWA subreddits only. 
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.

[M4F] In the Heat of the Moment [Gentle Dom][Fire Powered Superhero][Temperature Play][Orgasm Control][Edging][Teasing][Fingering][Masturbation Instructions][Lots of Kissing][Awkwardness][Adorkable][[Sex Against the Wall][Very Consensual][Mutual Orgasms]

Summary: You're just chilling will the literally hottest fire powered superhero back at headquarters, when things get a little sexually tense. To cool you down a bit, he flies to his fortress of solitude located in the arctic circle to get a good look at the northern lights. However, when you find out the fortress lacks heat, you can only think of one way to warm-up...

Background: This script is part of the superhero series which is a collaboration between many wonderful GWA writers. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey babe, so come here often? 

Wow, okay. Well, if that line works, then maybe we *did* recruit the right girl...Or maybe I'm just so hot that you can hardly take it. 

After all sweetie, I am the only guy around here with fire powers. And yeah baby, I can heat you up in more ways that one. 

(pause)

Okay, wow. You'll really just say yes to anything, won't you? 

Oh, let me try...(over-the-top-seductive-tone) You must be a campfire. Because you're super hot and I want s'more.

Get it? S'more? Like I want more? 

Well, at least it got you to laugh.

But you should stop nodding your head to everything I say. 

(annoyed) Because then you'll be trying too hard and I won't be trying enough. 

Er, sorry. I'm not exactly great with all this. I dunno, I just don't want you to feel like to *have* to let me fuck you. I honestly don't think that be that much fun for either of us. 

What? Uh, yeah. I'm horny. I mean...you're sexy and they did tell that you-know-what was part of the recruitment process. But um, that doesn't mean that we have to do anything. We can just think of this part of your initiation as a compatibility test or something. 

No, I didn't mean like sex compatibility. Just, like, you know, would we have something to talk about after a movie type of compatibility. 

You *do* like movies right? Because otherwise that's gonna be a problem. 

(pause)

Hey, I was joking. You really don't need to tell me how much you like movies. I mean, everyone likes movies, right?

Oh, but you don't need to apologize...

Babe. Babe, you've gotta calm down. I don't know what the other guys are putting you through, but you don't have to do anything to impress me, okay? You're already a super hot girl with...it was psychic powers, right? 

Yeah, the other guys told me. I figured that was how you knew that I was horny. 

Well okay, yeah. I'm pretty much always horny. I guess that you already knew that given the whole super-powered arousal thing. 

But I bet that you can still read my mind now. So stopping being so nervous and tell me what I'm thinking. 

Okay yes, I'm thinking about tying you to bed and having my way with you. Like I said, I'm always horny. But let's just ignore that part for a minute...What else am I thinking about? 

That's right, I think that you're pretty cool. Um, in the sense that I like you. Not as in, you're cool and I'm hot, so we wouldn't get along or something. Although, I think you're hot too. As in, like attractive. Wait, did I say that already? 

*sigh* I told you that I wasn't good at this. 

Look, is there anything that I can do to make this a little easier on both of us? If you want, we can just sit here in silence until one of the guys comes to collect you. Or we could...

Wait, I have an idea. Do you want to get out of here? 

No, I promise that I'll have you back in time for your next meeting. I just know a place that's a little more like home for me and I think that you might like it. At least, it would give a break from headquarters for a bit. 

So, what do you say? 

Yes, I knew that you were awesome. It's just a twenty-minute fly from-

Oh wait, can you fly? 

Oh well, no problem. I can just carry you if you're cool with it. And I mean cool like-(realizing he doesn't need to explain)

Anyway, I promise it's no trouble. No super strength, but it shouldn't be a problem if you hold on tight. 

Sound good? 

Awesome. Then just put your arms around my neck and I'll pick you up. 

*grunt*

There we go. You gotta good grip? 

Perfect. 

Then away we go. 

*optional flying sounds*

(pause) 

And we are, babe. Close the door quick before you let the snow in. 

*optional door closing sound*

Well, here it is. My fortress of solitude. 

Yeah, I know that the name isn't exactly original. But I kind of thought it seemed fitting for a place in the Arctic circle. Besides, I maintain that it's the best one around. 

Yeah, I designed it. I kinda wanted a place that I could call my own. The guys are great and all, but sometimes it's nice just to be on your own, right? And I've always loved the snow. It might seem strange, but I guess it's one of those opposites attract kinda things. 

What? Oh yeah, the floor to ceiling windows were my idea. Do you like them? I'd thought that they would be great for nights like this when the snow keeps pouring down. 

Look, you can even see the northern lights in the distance. Don't you think it's just-

Hey, are you okay? 

(gentle) I told you to stop nodding your head at everything. I don't need physic powers to see that you're not. You won't stop shivering. 

*sigh* I'm sorry. I should have thought about this before I brought you here. I never bothered to put in heating for this place. I can raise my internal body temperature as much as I want, so there was never really a need. 

Crap. I really should have thought this through more. 

Um yeah, I really don't have much in the way of blankets. Uh, let's see...

What? Me? Yeah, I guess that I'm pretty warm if you want to get close to me. 

Okay, then come here. Curl up in my arms. 

There you go. 

Is that better? 

Good, I'm glad. 

Look, I promise that this whole wasn't some ploy to get you to lean against my chest. I honestly did just forgot about the whole no heat thing. 

Besides, you looked like you were to ready to strip out of your costume pretty much the second you laid eyes on me. So, it's not like I needed to trick you into this. 

(softer) You feel good though. 

I-um...

*kiss*

Hey, did you just read my mind again? 

Then do did you know that I wanted to be kissed? 

My look? What look? *This* look? 

*kiss*

Well, if that's my reward, I'm happy to stare you down as much as you'd like. 

*kissing*

*sigh* You're wonderful. 

You're sure that this is what you want though? I really don't want to pressure you. I can be a little...demanding sexually and I don't want you doing this for the wrong reason. 

Well, the wrong reason is to prove that you belong on the team because I already know that you do. The right reason might because you find me charming and think that I'm the type of person who's worth waiting that extra fifteen minutes for. So, which is it? 

Oh well, that's a good answer. 

*kissing*

Okay. I'm going to be gentle though. I know this is a challenging environment for you and I don't even want to think about what some of the other guys have been putting you through. 

I just need you to trust me, alright? I promise that I won't give you anything more than you can handle. Can you do that? 

Okay, and remember that I can stop at any time. Just tell me. I want this to be fun for you. Don't worry about impressing me. Just...

(whispers) Relax. 

And..

*kiss*

let

*kiss*

me

*kiss*

Warm you up. 

*kissing* 

Good girl. 

Now let me see, where else is cold...Maybe your neck? 

*kiss*

Hmm, how about your ear? 

*kiss*

And your nose? 

*kiss*

Is that better? Are you warmer? 

(seductive) And are you wetter? 

Well, that's a very good girl. 

May I feel? 

Thanks, baby. 

Mhmm, you are soaking. 

Were those little kisses all it took or were you always ready for me? 

(softer) Hey, don't be embarrassed. I'm more than flattered. 

And, if my mouth gets you that excited, I wonder what my fingers can do. 

Would you like me to play with you, babe? 

Then wrap your arms around me. I want to make sure that you stay warm.

Good girl. Tell me where it feels good. 

Yeah, just like that. Don't stop. 

(whisper) I want to hear you moan. 

That's it. Tell me what you want. 

Good. A little louder now. 

*kissing*

Do you want me to move my fingers faster? 

(teasing) What was that? I'm not sure I heard. 

Faster? Are you sure? 

Oh, that gasp. Well alright, I guess that can go a little faster. 

How is that? 

Do you like that or do you always squirm this much? 

No, no. No need to keep still. I enjoy teasing you like this. 

If anything, I want to make you squirm *more*.

*kissing*

How is that, sweetie? Do you want more? 

Well, I think that you're still wearing a few too many clothes. We need to undress you before I can do anything to you. 

*kiss*

Do you still trust me? 

Then walk over there and take off your costume. 

Yeah, it will be cold. But I promise that I won't give you more than you can handle. 

Go on now, be a good girl.

Walk over there. 

Good. Now, strip. 

Slowly. I want to enjoy this. 

Oh, you want to give me a little show? Well, I guess you're not *that* cold yet. 

I keeping telling you that you don't need to impress me...

But um with a body like that, I'm not complaining. 

I just-You are so fucking gorgeous. 

Could you uh shake your hips a little for me? 

Oh, fuck. Thank you, babe. 

I saw that shiver though. Is the cold finally getting to you again? 

Well, I'm not quite ready to let you back into my arms just yet. But you can warm yourself up. 

You know how. Touch yourself for me, baby. 

There's a good girl. Let's see how warm that little pussy can get. 

That's right. A little faster now. 

Good. I want to keep your eyes on me while I undress. And no stopping those fingers. I want you to enjoy yourself. 

You know, you're not the only one who can do a little striptease. 

Is it just an excuse to let you play with yourself longer? Probably, but I bet that you'll enjoy the show. 

Remember, eyes on me. 

Good and keep your pace. 

Good girl. 

And, since you've done so well, you can now finally discover my secret identity. You see, underneath all that cape and latex, I'm secretly just a naked man. 

Who could have ever expected this? 

Whatever, you can think that my jokes are lame. As long as you still think I'm hot, then I don't care. 

Then come here and let me warm you up again. 

Good girl. I bet that you missed these lips. 

*kissing*

And let me check that sweet little cunt of yours... 

Mmhhmm. Still nice and warm, but not *quite* ready for my cock yet. 

Don't worry. I'm gonna give it to you. I just want to edge you a little more first. 

Are you okay with that? 

Good girl. Then, I'm going to start rubbing your clit. And I want you to take a much as you possibly can, alright? But no orgasming. Let me know when you hit your limit. Got it? 

Good. Then show me what you've got, babe. 

*kissing*

Fight it for as long as you can, sweetie. I want you right on the edge. 

On come, baby. Push yourself. 

*kissing* 

I know that you can last just a little longer. 

Oh baby, you're doing such a good job. 

*kissing* 

Just let me know how much you can take. 

*kissing*

Baby, you're trembling? Are you that can handle it? 

Alright, just a little more. 

Good girl. Are you ready? Are you at the edge? 

Good. Now, turn around and walk away from me again. I want you *really* craving my cock. 

That's my girl. Thank you for trusting me. I promise that I won't deny you for too long. 

I am going to take a minute to admire the view though. You're so wet that I can see you dripping. 

*sigh*

You're fucking amazing. 

(pause)

Alright, do you want my cock? 

Then say please. 

Good girl. Come here. I'm going to take right up against the wall. 

You want that? 

Then wrap your legs around me. 

Yeah, just like that. 

Oh fuck, you're so tight. 

I just-

*kissing*

You're wonderful. 

Okay babe, are you ready? I'm going to start thrusting. 

Then you'd better hold on tight. 

*moaning*

I know you're close, baby. I edged you for so long. 

*gasping*

It's okay. I'm close too. 

L-like I said. I'm horny pretty much all the time. 

*gasping*

And the whole night has been incredible. 

*gasping*

And you're incredible. 

*moaning*

And-and I want to cum with you, baby. 

I-oh. 

Just let me know when you're ready. 

Oh, please baby. I need this. 

Please cum for me. 

Cum for me. 

*moaning*

Are you ready? 

Then cum. 

That's it. That's it. Good girl. 

Oh, you're amazing. You're-

Oh, fuck. fuck. fuck. 

*orgasming*

I-wow. Fuck. 

Babe, I hope you enjoyed that half as much as I did. Because you were so fucking fantastic. You have no idea how much I needed that. 

*kiss*

So um, you enjoyed it too, right? I really wanted it to be fun for you. 

Whew. Okay, good. I might not be experienced as some of the other guys, but I like to think that I can at least be a bit entertaining. 

Anyway, I can see you shivering again. No hiding it. We should probably get you back to headquarters before they notice we're gone. I don't want to be known as the guy who gave the newbie a head cold. 

But uh, if ever want share a little solitude again, just let me know. I'm happy to fly you out here anytime.


End file.
